Respect
by redh
Summary: missing scene Commodore Norrington is a smart man. He knows to keep a close eye on me. He has the most chance at prevailing where others have failed. Jack gave a quiet sad laugh.He just might beat Captain Jack Sparrow. The ride back from the island


I dont own anyting

Please read and review. I dont get many and i want to know if i should keep writing. It would be a great help.

On to the story.

Enjoy

* * *

Jack stood at the front of the ship looking out into the night sky. Less than an hour ago he shot Barbossa and saved two young lovers. _Now only if they will admit it._

It was a perfect night. Every star was perfectly visible. The water was perfectly calm. The Dauntless ran through the water perfectly. The navy was perfectly happy that they captured the pirates of the _Black Pearl_.

_Bloody miserable night _thought Jack. _I almost had my ship back. I almost got away from the navy. I almost had a crew again. I'm almost happy. Bloody Commodore. _

Jack was on the Dauntless; on his way back to Port Royal…on his way to being hung. Jack didn't find it fair. He saved the governors daughter. He saved the whelp. He even saved the bloody navy. What does he get for it? Hung.

_At least Barbossa is dead. _Jack thought with some satisfaction. _At least I have walking privileges. _

Even though he was a pirate the governor let him walk freely on the ship. All he needed to do was think of a plan so he could get away from Port Royal.

_Impossible_

Jack didn't like that thought. How many times had he cheated death? He should have been dead by seven. He sacked Nassau Port before he was twenty. He has been shot in deadly places more than once. He has been stabbed countless numbers of times. He's got out of how many brawls. He escaped many fires. He has cheated death to many times to count. Now he was giving up hope.

_Commodore Norrington is a smart man. He knows to keep a close eye on me. He has the most chance at prevailing where others have failed. _Jack gave a quiet sad laugh. _He just might beat Captain Jack Sparrow. _

Then Jack remembered one thing

_I've made it away from the gallows more than a dozen times. _

Jack lowered his head. _Is this really the end for me?_ He thought looking up at the sky.

Jack was also glad that everyone had left him alone. Will went below to tend to his injuries. He got a few bruises when the Interceptor blew up and then on the Pearl and then in the cave. He took quite a beating and still did everything he could to keep his girl safe.

Elizabeth was in the captains quarters having dinner with her father. She went in there not looking to happy. Though, Governor Swann went in there looking happier than ever. He was so excited that his daughter chose the Commodore. He didn't realize how much it was hurting his daughter though. She was in love with Will. A monkey could see that. You couldn't blame him though. He only wanted what was best for Elizabeth. A Commodore could support her better than a blacksmith.

Jack respected both Will and Elizabeth. He liked people who were willing to do what it took.

_At least Will gets clemency. _Jack looked to the sky. _He's safe William. I kept him safe. _

Jack hated how much Will was like Bill; Looks and personality.

* * *

Flashback

Jack was locked in the brig of the Black Pearl and Bill was on the outside.

"You shouldn't be down here." Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Where should I be? Up there with the mutineers?" Bill asked Jack like he was crazy.

"Yes, you should. Do you want them to find you down here and not see your son again?"

"I will see him again. Right now it's you I'm worried about not seeing again."

"You will mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack this is serious." Bill said looking at the ground.

"I know. But why make it worse with a mad mood?"

"We have to get you out of here. Now."

"Fine let's go. Go very quietly and get a lifeboat ready and I'll meet you there in ten minutes." Jack's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Jack…" Bill was cut off.

"Remember a few years back we promised each other something?"

Bill obviously didn't.

"You asked me to watch over your son if something happened to you. I have always had the intention to do that. In return, I asked you to do something for me. What was that?" Jack asked looking directly into Bill's eyes.

"You wanted me to not do anything stupid for you." Bill said with a slight smile.

"That's right. If you help me now you will not only be doing something stupid but breaking a promise."

"Jack…" Bill was cut off once again.

"Are you going to say that you didn't mean it? I took it as you did mean it. Keep your promise Bill. Please."

"You talk as if you have lived a long life. You haven't even reached you 20th year. You are not even seventeen."

"And yet I've been a pirate since age seven. Ten years is a long time for a pirate. I enjoyed it." Jack paused and stood up. "I will still enjoy it. Barbossa is making the biggest mistake of his life marooning me. Whether it is tomorrow or years from now, I will have my vengeance on him. I promise you that. I will not die on an island."

Jack was done talking so he walked back to corner of the brig and pulled his hat over his eyes. Bill took the hint and turned to leave.

"Let me promise you something. I will watch you get your vengeance. It will be one of the happiest days of my life." Bill then left.

End Flashback

* * *

Jack smiled at the sad memory. _I kept my promise_.

Having the time he wanted to himself Jack was thankful for that small luxury. Of course the commodore had to ruin it.

"Lovely night, is it not?" he said from behind Jack

"It is a lovely night…for some." Jack responded flatly as he turned to face Norrington. "Come to make small talk with a pirate, Commodore? I didn't figure you the type."

"Usually I wouldn't. Tonight there has been a question nagging me."

"Ask away." Jack said with the flip of his hand.

"You risked you life for Miss Swann and Mr. Turner. Why?"

"I risked nothing for them. All I wanted was my revenge and my ship. At least I got one." Jack said nonchalantly.

"Why did you risk your life for them? There were ways around it."

"Because…because Commodore, believe it or not, I have a heart. I promised someone something and I don't go back on my promises. You will never understand."

"You did everything you said you would."

"For you; for Will; for Elizabeth; and now for him."

"Him? Him who?" Norrington asked. He genuinely wanted to know.

"You know, there was a way I could've killed you too. But I couldn't. You play into too many factors."

"How?"

Jack paused. He didn't know if he should say it. _He won't care. Why would he. I'll do it. Maybe he'll see a little heart._

"Turner. I promised the late Mr. Turner something and I kept that promise."

"What was the promise?"

"It's not too hard to figure out, mate." Jack said as he turned back to the water.

"Will is safe." Norrington stated flatly

"Aye"

Commodore Norrington stared at the back of Jacks head. He understood enough. For once he thought a pirate could be a good man. _But he's still a pirate, one of the best. He will still do wrong if he has the chance. _

"I don't like you Captain Sparrow, but I do respect you." And with that, Commodore Norrington turned and left. He was still in hearing distance when he heard Jack speak once more.

"Same to you Commodore Norrington."

The End

Did you like?


End file.
